Boxed In
by ColferPervertSoldier
Summary: What happened after that "Box scene"? Read. Find out. Enjoy. WARNINGS: Smut. Seriously.


_**WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE BOX SCENE: A TOTALLY LEGIT STORY THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. YES.**_

Kurt looked down at the hand-made bowtie promise ring, and then up into Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes, which were currently staring into his own with a look so full of adoration that Kurt thought his own heart would literally burst from the love he was feeling right now. He threw his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love it," he said, as Blaine returned the hug. "Merry Christmas...it's our first Christmas together," he added, as the thought occurred to him. It was indeed their first Christmas as an official couple. The thought made him feel like flying.

They held each other close for a minute before parting, Blaine looking at him with all the love in the world reflected in his eyes. "The first of many," he said. Kurt thought he might cry as he took Blaine's arm and began leading him down the school hallway. Until a few minutes ago, he hadn't thought it was possible for him to fall even more in love with Blaine, but he had been proven wrong. Very, very wrong.

When they were halfway to their next class, Kurt stopped suddenly, leading Blaine to the side against a row of lockers to allow other students to pass by them. Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." Kurt looked around before leaning in to Blaine's ear and whispering. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Blaine looked slightly surprised. "And skip French?"

"Yes,' replied Kurt, running his fingers delicately up and down Blaine's arm. "I thought maybe we could spend the rest of the afternoon at my house. Nobody will be home for hours. Finn has classes, and Dad and Carole won't be home at all until tomorrow."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at him, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. I just REALLY want to be close to you right now, and if I have to sit through another two classes and then Glee, I might die," Kurt said, locking his own eyes with Blaine's.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him softly before nodding his head. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I possibly resist? Ok, let's go."

Kurt grabbed his hand eagerly and they tried to look nonchalant as they headed toward one of the back exit doors, as though they totally weren't about to leave school grounds. It seemed like hours to Kurt, but was really only a few minutes, before they reached the parking lot and Kurt's car. Kurt unlocked the doors and got behind the wheel,, grabbing Blaine's face as soon as he slid into the passanger seat and kissing him deeply, his tongue playing lightly on Blaine's bottom lip.

"I love you," he said softly when they broke from the kiss. "You have no idea how much."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot, headed for his own house. He was concentrating on the road, so he was only slightly aware at first of the sensation of Blaine's hand on his leg, rubbing it softly through the fabric of his pants. He became slightly more aware when Blaine's hand snaked its way to his thigh, and VERY aware when Blaine leaned over and began ghosting his lips over Kurt's ear.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed. "I'm driving!"

"Ignore me then," replied Blaine, moving his lips slightly below Kurt's earlobe and sucking gently at the sensitive skin there.

"Oh my God...Blaine, _stop_."

"But you're so irresistible," Blaine said with a grin, moving his hand to Kurt's crotch and palming the ever-growing bulge softly, causing Kurt to moan.

"_Blaine_...oh...BLAINE, not that I'm not enjoying this or anything, but unless you want to die in a horrible accident before we get to my house, you REALLY need to s-s..._oh..._s-stop!"

Blaine removed his hand and lips from Kurt, settling back in his seat and giving him a pouty look. "Fine, but I'm going to sit here while you drive and tell you all the ways in which I am going to prove to you how much I love you as soon as we get to your house. And a lot of those ways are going to involve my lips on your body, Kurt. I did promise you that I would kiss you ANYWHERE you wanted."

Kurt drove a bit faster after that, slightly breaking the speed limit and almost running several red lights, but at long last, he was pulling into the driveway of his house. He and Blaine scrambled out of the car as fast as they could, not even bothering to take their bags, although Kurt did make sure he had the small box containing the ring Blaine had just given him tucked into his coat pocket. He bounded up to the door, Blaine hot at his heels, and unlocked it quickly.

They had barely made it inside when Kurt couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed Blaine by his tie, backing him up against the nearest wall before pressing into him and catching his lips in a desperate, hungry kiss, which Blaine eagerly returned, turning it into a delightful, messy tangle of lips and tongues that sent a jolt of electricity through Kurt's body. Never removing his lips from Blaine's, he fumbled with the buttons of Blaine's sweater, undoing them and sliding the sweater off of his body before tossing it aside. His hands moved to caress every inch of Blaine he could reach. He was overwhelmed with the need to touch him, to feel Blaine's skin against his own, to melt into the bliss of his touch. Unfortunately, they were still wearing too many clothes.

Kurt forced himself to break from the kiss, ending the delicious feeling of Blaine's tongue sliding against his own. "Blaine," he panted, "We...we need to get upstairs." He took Blaine's hand and practically dragged him up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing the door and planting his hands on Blaine's shoulders, pushing him gently down onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, draping his body over Blaine's, and began planting feather-light kisses along his jawline.

"I love you so much, Blaine," he said, pausing his kissing to look into Blaine's eyes. "So, so much. I...I can't even say how much.."

Blaine said nothing, just brought his hands to Kurt's face and pulled him down further, returning to the heated kiss they had abandoned downstairs. He wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, grinding their groins together through their pants, and Kurt let out a soft moan of delight into Blaine's mouth. He felt Blaine trying to flip them over, but planted his hands to Blaine's wrists and held them in place, sucking slightly on his bottom lip before breaking momentarily from the kiss to look at him.

"No, I...I want to show you how much I love you," said Kurt quietly.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I was the one who promised to kiss you anywhe-" His words were cut off by Kurt's hand over his mouth.

"Shhh...there'll be plenty of time for that. All our lives. But right now, I just want to worship you a little. So, let me?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt removed his hand from his mouth, adjusting himself so that he was straddling him. He slowly untied Blaine's tie, removing it and tossing it to the floor before he reached for the top button of Blaine's white shirt. With skilled fingers, he unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off of Blaine before quickly removing his own coat and black turtleneck, tossing both articles of clothing behind him before crashing their lips together once more. His hands roamed everywhere, across every inch of Blaine's bare skin, and _oh_ how wonderful it was to finally feel Blaine beneath his fingers with no clothing as a frustrating barrier. He found one of Blaine's nipples and rolled it gently between his thumb and forefinger, causing Blaine to groan into his mouth and arch his back slightly up off the bed.

Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine's and smiled at him, stroking the side of his face. "Relax and enjoy, baby. It's going to be so good, OK?" Blaine gasped and nodded.

Kurt moved his head down to where Blaine's neck and shoulder met, sucking at the pulse point and occasionally nipping at it with his teeth. Blaine moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back against the decorative pillows. Kurt smiled and shimmied himself down so that he was once again draped over Blaine's body. He slowly worked his way down Blaine's chest and stomach with his mouth, stopping every few inches to kiss a new spot, using his hands to rub gently at Blaine's sides. Blaine writhed beneath him, and the delicious noises he was making were going straight to Kurt's dick.

Ignoring how uncomfortably tight his own pants were becoming, Kurt focused his attention on the sizeable bulge straining against Blaine's pants. His hands reached for the button at the top of the pants. He caught Blaine's eyes as he slid the zipper down and saw how dark with desire they were. He kept eye contact with Blaine as he slid the pants down and off of him, palming him through the material of his boxer briefs. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the inside of each of Blaine's thighs. Blaine shut his eyes and let out a breathy moan as Kurt hooked his fingers into the waistband of the underwear, pulling those off too and freeing Blaine's erection. It rested against his stomach, flushed and dark and already leaking pre-come. Kurt licked his lips at the sight and looked back into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you," he said once more, before dipping his head down to take the head of Blaine's dick into his mouth. Blaine let out a gasp, which turned into a strangled cry when Kurt brought his tongue out to swipe at the slit at the top, collecting the pre-come that had collected there. He swirled his tongue around the head for a minute, thoroughly enjoying the wonderful breathy noises Blaine was making above him, before he covered his teeth and lowered himself right down onto him.

"Kuuurt!" Blaine cried out as Kurt bobbed his head up and down, flattening his tongue skillfully along the underside. "Oh my God!" Kurt hummed happily, knowing the vibrations would drive Blaine even more crazy, and brought one hand to Blaine's balls, stimulating them gently. Blaine was an absolute wreck, his breath coming out in short, panting gasps as he edged closer and closer to his release. Kurt made good use of his tongue, running it along a particularly pulsating vein, and he felt Blaine's fingers in his hair. He pulled off of Blaine with a noisy pop and looked up at him through long eyelashes.

"You close, baby?" Blaine nodded vigorously, unable to form words. Kurt smiled and lowered his mouth back on to him. Three more bobs of his head and one well-placed lick was all it took before Blaine was coming hard down his throat. Kurt swallowed around him, making sure to get every last drop, and pulled off of him again, bringing his body back up and kissing Blaine hard. He felt Blaine's tongue entering his mouth, knowing that he was enjoying tasting himself on Kurt. Blaine broke from the kiss and took Kurt's face in his hands.

"Want you inside me," he panted, rubbing Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "Make love to me, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him, saw the desperate pleading in his eyes, and nodded, bring one hand up to Blaine's head to lovingly stroke the dark curls. "Of course, honey, of course I will. " He reached across Blaine to his bedside table, grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube he kept there. Blaine shook his head.

"No...just the lube, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Blaine, we've never done this without a condom before."

"I know, but...I want to _feel_ you. Just you, no barriers between us. And anyway, we've only ever been with each other. It shouldn't be a problem, should it?" He looked uncertain, but Kurt could see in his eyes how badly he wanted this.

Kurt bit his lip, considering for a second, before nodding. "Ok." He got up off the bed momentarily to take off his pants and underwear, crying out in relief when his own aching erection was finally set free. Kneeling beside Blaine back on the bed, he uncapped the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Blaine spread his legs and looked at him, waiting.

Kurt used his clean hand to gently stroke Blaine's thigh as he circled his entrance slowly with his index finger. He slowly pushed it inside, past the ring of muscle, and watched Blaine's face as he adjusted to the intrusion. Kurt moved his finger in and out gently until it met no resistance before adding a second finger, slowly stretching Blaine and working him open. He crooked his fingers up slightly to hit Blaine's prostate, and Blaine let out a garbled cry as he almost arched right off the bed. Kurt added a third finger, moving all three in and out of Blaine until he felt he was properly prepared.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked Blaine, nodding toward the neglected condom on the bed. Blaine nodded. "I've never been so sure of anything. Please do it, Kurt. I want you. Only you."

Kurt nodded and leaned in to kiss him. He applied a coating of lube to his rock-hard dick and lined himself up with Blaine's entrance as Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist.

"I know I've said this a lot today, but I love you, Blaine," Kurt said.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt slowly pressed his way inside of Blaine, stopping every few inches to let Blaine adjust to his size, until he was fully sheathed inside, his hips flush with Blaine's ass. He stay still for a minute and just let himself get used to the new sensation of being inside of Blaine without a condom between them, of being able to enjoy being fully engulfed in the tight heat. He closed his eyes and breathed out loudly.

"Kurt, please move. I need you to move."

Kurt obeyed, rocking his hips gently and loving the breathy moans Blaine was letting out.

"God, Blaine, you feel so damn good, holy shit," Kurt breathed, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts until he had a steady rhythm going.

"You feel good too, Kurt. I love the way you feel inside me, I can just feel YOU, and God, Kurt, I've never felt closer to you, and...GUH, OH MY GOD." The head of Kurt's cock had found his prostate and was hitting it repeatedly with each thrust.

"That's right, baby, scream for me," Kurt murmured, leaning his head down to kiss and suck at Blaine's neck, receiving a high pitched squeal from Blaine as a reward. He reached between their bodies and took Blaine's cock in his hand. Amazingly, it was already semi-hard again, despite the fact that Blaine had just come such a short time earlier. He gently stroked him, coaxing him slowly back to full hardness as he continued to rock his hips in the rhythm he had set.

When Blaine was fully hard again, he thrust into him faster, making sure to hit Blaine's sweet spot every time he slammed back into him. He was soon feeling the familiar heat beginning to coil in his stomach.

"I'm close, Blaine," he panted.

"M-me too," Blaine replied, snapping his hips up to meet Kurt's.

Kurt pounded into him a few more times before the steadily building heat inside him exploded like a volcano, and he was coming, spilling deep inside of Blaine. He continued to thrust through his orgasm, stroking Blaine harder until he felt Blaine's cock twitch as he came all over Kurt's hand and both of their bodies. Kurt collapsed on top of him, spent, and felt Blaine's hands lazily coming up to stroke his back as they lay there, coming down from their highs.

When they had recovered a bit, Kurt gingerly peeled himself off of Blaine and kissed him tenderly. "Merry Christmas," he said with a grin.

Blaine groaned. "Oh, I see...I gave you a ring and you have me the blowjob and pounding of my life. How am I supposed to top that next year?"

Kurt snorted. "We'll just have to find that out, won't we?" He scooted so that he was laying beside Blaine, his front pressed to Blaine's back, and pulled their bodies close.

"You're the love of my life, you know," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Good, because you're never getting rid of me."

They fell asleep just like that.

The first Christmas of many.


End file.
